


Make Them Go Away

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshees, Gen, Other, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: hi there!! i hope you’re doing fine! i have a request for you : (teen wolf) - Y/N is stiles’ twin sister and she is a banshee but she found out about it only a few months ago, she can’t get used to the voices inside her head and the feeling of death all the time so she becomes a bit crazy and one night she can’t bear anything anymore so she runs away from the house and stiles is worried and try to find her safe and sound?? have a nice day!! x
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles stilinski/sister!reader
Kudos: 3





	Make Them Go Away

They were too many, too loud. It was like being trapped inside a little room with a lot of people constantly shouting. 

Y/n was sitting in one of the corners of her room, knees at her chest, her arms holding around them, her head resting on her knees while she rocked back and forth. She was singing, a small melody to herself, becoming louder and more intense for each passing second. 

«SHUT UP!» Tears streamed down her face, her eyes tired from all of the sleepless nights behind her. The door was thrown open and Stiles came barging in, still in his pj’s. 

«Y/n? Hey…» He said softly as he hurriedly made his way over to her, embracing her in an instant. She gladly took the hug, crying into his shoulder as he held her. 

«They won’t shut up, Stiles…» She whispered, not pulling away the slightest from her brother. 

«The voices?» He asked, starting to caress her hair. 

«Yeah, they’re shouting.» She was still crying, but the sound of Stiles’ voice and the sound of his heartbeat had calmed her down a bit. 

«Can you stay with me?» She whispered into his shoulder, knowing that if he left, the voices would bombard her with shouts and curse words again. Stiles was like her safe place, they would always be silent when she was around her brother, had always been that way since they were little.

«Of course, yeah.» Stiles nodded, as he held his little sister tighter against him.

~

She had gone to school today and had lasted the whole day. Stiles had checked up on her several times, which calmed her down each time since the voices would come back as soon as he left. One time Lydia had come instead, but it didn’t help at all, since Lydia seemed to be a different kind of banshee than Y/n, it wasn’t as intense. 

Now the night had fallen again, and the silence had come creeping along with the voices getting louder. At day there would always bee some kind of noise to accompany the voices, making them bearable, but at night, all she wanted was for them to stop. And right now, she was back in her room, trying to get them to stop. This time Stiles wouldn’t come around to help, he was out with the pack, doing god knows what. She hadn’t managed to hear it, since the voices had been shouting at her. 

It was worse than usual tonight, they kept urging her to come, calling her to them. To the woods. So in hopes of getting them to dim down a bit until Stiles got back, she did as they told her to, and took off towards the woods.

~

It was late when Stiles finally managed to get home. He immediately went to check on Y/n, silently opening the door to her room, but was met with emptiness. 

She wasn’t there. 

«Sis!» He shouted, but got no answer since their dad was at work. He went downstairs again, looking through every room, in hopes of finding her crawled up somewhere, but found nothing. 

Where was she?

His hands were shaking with adrenaline as he fished up his phone from his pocket, quickly calling Malia. 

«Stiles, wha-“ 

«Have you seen Y/n?» He cut her off within the second, his eyes scanning everything around him, even though he already had looked everywhere for her, found her phone in her room, so there was no need to call her. 

«No. Stiles what’s-“ 

«She’s gone.» Stiles sounded panicked, as he began pacing the living room, some tears dripping from his eyes. 

«What do you mean she’s gone?» 

«She’s not at home, Malia. And her phone is here. It’s in the middle of the night, goddammit!» He yelled frustrated. 

«I’ll be there in a second, Stiles. Call Scott.» That was all Malia said before she hung up, leaving Stiles as a mess on the other end of the line. 

~

The woods were dark, darker than she remembered, but she kept walking, further into the forest. She had no idea how long she had been walking, but she knew she wasn’t just in the outskirts of the woods anymore, she was in deep. 

The voices weren’t shouting anymore, but they were all still there, all of them trying to get her attention. It was just a little longer, she knew that, but she was so tired. One night with sleep had not helped against the week she had lost and she was really feeling it now. Her eyes only wanted to slam shut, and her feet only sobbed near the ground. 

But she knew she was soon where they wanted her to be, so she kept walking until her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground. 

Her eyes began to drop as she heard someone shouting her name in the distance, and she could see with her blurry vision that someone was running towards her. Stiles. He was here. 

Why was he here? 

Before her eyes closed she saw Stiles arriving by her side, kneeling down beside her, lifting her up from the ground, holding her tightly against him. 

«You’re okay, you’re safe.» He whispered as sleep took her away and the voices disappeared completely.

~

Stiles walked back where he came from, turning his back away from the enormous tree trunk and headed for his friends, who met him halfway. 

Together they took Y/n back home, away from the Nemeton.


End file.
